Various infant support structures for supporting a child or infant are known in the art, such as swings, infant seats, and high chairs. Conventional support structures are typically relatively bulky and limited to a particular mode of operation. As a result, a parent or care giver often uses a separate swinging device and a separate highchair device. Some attempts have been made to provide a multi-mode device, such as for example the convertible swing and highchair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,123 to Sitarski et al., assigned to Mattel, Inc., the same assignee of the present application, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, there is a need for a device which includes a modified and unique frame and movement configuration, as well as a mechanism for selectively obstructing or permitting reconfiguration between a swing mode and a highchair mode.